


"No More Monochrome" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Cursing? Let me know if there is anything else that I missed!Summary: The reader wears a lot of shades of black, team calls her out on it every so often. But then things change.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 14





	"No More Monochrome" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the many stupid selfish pieces that I came up with on my hiatus. I hope you guys find it entertaining! Always take those baby steps and take chances, you never know what great things will come out of it.

Simplicity was something you appreciated in life. Yes, you were part of the Avengers, yes you were dating the one, and only, Tony Stark, and these things made your life anything but simple. So you appreciated the small simple things even more. One of these “small things” was your wardrobe.

Trying to match colors and patterns was something you threw away years ago. Most of your clothes were different shades of black and grey; even your underwear. You had a few accessories and shoes that were accent colors, but they weren’t anything major. And you had some colors thanks to your makeup. The only constant colorful thing that you wore was a simple ruby necklace that Tony bought for you on your two year anniversary; you almost never took it off.

It wasn’t complicated to figure out what you were going to wear; simple, just how you liked it.

You had a rough past with your mental health. A very emotionally, and mentally abusive upbringing left you, as a grown woman living in a constant, and complex internal maze; you just wanted to reach the end, and feel content. Having your closet this simple, helped get you closer to that goal.

You never really explained to the team why you were like this; you figured they wouldn’t really understand it all too well. But they respected you, and you were eternally grateful for that. They were the ones that taught you what family really meant.

The only one that you told was your boyfriend, Tony. The two of you were in a serious relationship, he kind of _had_ to know. He was also one of the reasons you could be as okay as you were. You were getting closer and closer to the end of that maze in your head thanks to him. He accepted you, he challenged you, and he loved you.

Tony offered to buy you clothes and always made sure you knew what he thought of you; gorgeous, beautiful, cute, casual, you. He loved you for you. Tonight was one of those nights where he showed it by taking you out to dinner and escaping the team for a bit.

You wore one of your favorite dresses and some comfier heels. Thank god you did because after having an amazing meal at one of your top ten places in New York, you both decided to walk around Central Park for a bit. After 20 or so minutes of roaming the park, Tony stopped at one of your “spots”. It overlooked a section of large rocks that people walk and climb all over. It was a natural chaos that was looked at as beautiful.

As you sat down, Tony had his arm ready to wrap around your shoulders. The two of you shifted into your normal position; your head on his shoulder, his arm around your shoulder or waist, and your hand on his hand, or in his lap. You enjoyed a few seconds of silence with him next to you; it was hard to get away and relax recently. Your train of thought was interrupted.

“Did I tell you about the gala I’m having this weekend?”

“Yes, babe. You made the announcement the other day at breakfast. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if you knew what you’re gonna wear.” You had an idea of where this conversation was going, but decided to play along and see.

“I’m not sure yet. It’ll probably be something like my usual. No fuss,” you smiled and leaned more into him. You could tell he paused the conversation for a reason.

“Well… This _could_ be the time to maybe try a change.”

“Tony…”

“I’m not talking about pure white or neon yellow or anything, sweetheart! I’m just saying that maybe it’s time to start taking those steps that you want to take.”

“I just… I don’t know, T. I– I–” you just looked down and sighed. Tony took your hand in his and gave it a squeeze while he kissed your temple.

“I know. I know. I was just throwing it out there.”

You both stay there for a bit before walking around for another 20 minutes or so and then heading home. Later that night, you were in bed with Tony; he was fast asleep, but you were wide awake. You couldn’t stop thinking about what Tony said, and seeing the rocks in the park. They were all over the place, but natural, and beautiful and… _normal_. You wanted to be more normal. Not completely normal; you still liked your simple closet, but you could expand it and still be simple and content.

Maybe it _was_ time to take those baby steps…

~~~~~~~~

You told Natasha and Wanda that you wanted to get ready alone for the gala tonight. Being around a lot of people was going to be exhausting for you and you wanted enough time to get not only physically ready, but mentally ready too. They understood and went back to Natasha’s room to get dolled up.

Tony tried to come in and sneak a peek at what you were wearing tonight, but you locked your door and told him it was a surprise.

“ _Come on_ , sweetheart! One little look?” You laughed at Tony’s pleading. You got your shoes on and responded.

“No, Tony! I will be out there in a few minutes! Then you’ll have all night to look at me.” You heard him chuckle behind your door.

“Alright. I’ll be the one in the suit talking to some super soldiers. Love you!” His shoes tapping down the hall to the elevator. You grabbed your handbag and looked at yourself in the mirror, suddenly very nervous.

“Love you too!” You said back, probably not loud enough for Tony to hear. Turning almost every way possible in the mirror, you fussed with your dress and tried to make sure it looked perfect. You looked down and found your hands shaking. Gripping your clutch a bit tighter, you pushed your shoulders back and took a deep breath before heading out the door.

No turning back now.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Tony! Where’s (Y/N)?” Steve asked once Tony joined the rest of the team around a bar table.

“She should be here soon. If not, I’m gonna have to go back there and carry her here!” Everyone lightly laughed at that. But then Bucky pointed behind Tony, he was looking a bit past him with a shocked expression.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Everyone turned to see you exiting the elevator. They were all in shock. You stepped out of the elevator in a dress that was elegant, fit you perfectly, and was _red._ Granted, it was still a _dark_ red, but it was a color. You quickly spotted your group of friends, all with bug eyes and slacked jaws. As you approached them, Tony handed Rhodey his drink and then met you halfway. The moment you were close, he grabbed your waist and held himself back enough to get a good look at you.

“Well _look at you! Damn!_ ” You couldn’t help but blush and giggle at his style of compliment. He took your hand and spun you around so he could see all of you. When you were facing him again though, you still felt uncertain.

“Are you sure it looks okay? I just… I sat in my room for a while debating on if this was too much or if it even looked good or–” You didn’t get very far into your rambling thanks to Tony pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. His hands were planted on your waist while yours glided up his chest and around the back of his neck. He knew better than to start a full on makeout session in front of everyone at a formal gala though, so he pulled away before it got too heated.

“Sweetheart! You look _gorgeous_! I can’t get enough of that color on you! I am not letting you out of my sight tonight.” The two of you smiled brightly at each other; thankful you took this chance tonight. With a mischievous smirk, you flexed your finger to get him to lean in closer to you.

“Honey, just wait ‘til you see what colors I’m wearing _under_ this.” You whispered in his ear and felt his breath stop for a second as he looked straight into your eyes, trying to find any sign of joking. Suddenly his lips were on yours in a bit of a heated kiss.

“You’re gonna make me wait until _after_ this whole thing, aren’t you?” You giggled and nodded. “You are gonna be the end of me, sweetheart,” he groaned. Then you took his hand and started walking towards the rest of the group; excited to hear their reactions as well as make Tony _really_ look at you in color.


End file.
